The Wedding
by zukokatarafan
Summary: Azula from Avatar and Itachi from Naruto are getting married! Aren't you happy? Well, Sasuke and Zuko aren't. In fact they'd do anything to stop it. Itazula, Zutara and SasuSaku in later chaps. T just in case. On haitus.
1. The Invite

A/N I just randomly wrote this when I was bored. I hope you like it.

* * *

When most people hear their sibling is getting married, they are happy for them. However Prince Zuko and Sasuke Uchiha were not most people. 

For one thing, Zuko hated his sister Azula. She had double-crossed him several times and even attempted to kill him. Sasuke also hated his brother Itachi, who had murdered their entire clan and tried to murder Sasuke and Sasuke's former best friend, Naruto. So Zuko and Sasuke hadn't even expected to be invited to the wedding. But Zuko and Sasuke had never even known each other until two royal Fire Nation messenger hawks had found them on the same day.

Zuko untied the letter, wondering if it was another letter from Aang, Katara, Sokka or Toph. Ever since Azula had betrayed him, they wouldn't leave him alone. Toph and Katara had even gone as far as to attempt to bribe him to teach Aang firebending. Imagine Zuko's shock when he opened the letter and found this.

**Dear Prince Zuko,**

**You have been invited to the wedding of Princess Azula and Itachi Uchiha in the royal Fire Nation Palace at sunset August 23, exactly 5 months from now. We hope you can come.**

**Azula and Itachi**

Zuko wrote a quick response, and sent the hawk back. He had told Azula he'd be there in a few days.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Sasuke Uchiha was training when a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder. He took the scroll or the hawk's foot and found the same message. _Is Itachi trying to give me an easy way to kill him? Or maybe this Azula woman forced him to? Either way, you can bet I'll be there in a few days,_ he thought.

On his way to the palace, Zuko noticed a strange boy walking next to him. The boy had black hair, pale skin and the darkest black eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing a loose white shirt with a purple rope tied around his waist.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Zuko asked. The boy turned to look at him.

"You are too?" the boy asked. Zuko nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Azula is my sister, but I really hate her. She's evil" The boy stared at Zuko.

"So Azula is evil too? What a small world. I'm Itachi's brother, Sasuke. Itachi is probably worse than Azula. I think they're definitely planning something though." Sasuke told Zuko.

"I agree with you. I think we should do everything we can to cancel this wedding. I'm Zuko, by the way." They realized they were already at the Fire Nation Palace.

"I agree with your plan, Zuko." Sasuke said as they stepped into the palace.


	2. The Plan

A/N Warning. Azula and Itachi act very OOC in this chapter. But there's a good reason why later in the chapter. Also, OMG I'm so sorry I took so long to update! It won't happen again. The next chapter of Human is on the way, too.

Azula and Itachi stepped out to greet their guests.

"Zuko! How is my favorite older brother!", Azula shouted joyfully.

"Look how much you've grown. I missed you, little brother.", Itachi told his brother in his normal emotionless voice. _I can tell they're up to something_, Sasuke and Zuko both thought.

"Itachi, is this your brother Sasuke that you've told me so much about?", Azula asked, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Yes. So that must be your brother Zuko.", Itachi said looking at Zuko. Zuko felt his body stiffen slightly. He could tell Itachi was pure evil.

"Let's go inside. You guys should get to know some of the other guests that arrived already." Azula said. They walked into a larger room and saw about thirty people there.

Zuko recognized some people like Mai, Ty Lee and his father. There were a few who he was shocked to see such as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. Katara and Ty Lee were chatting with a girl who had strange pink hair. Aang was airbending a small ball of compressed air in his hand and a blonde haired boy who looked about Sasuke's age did something similar. Mai was showing off some of her weapons to a girl who appeared to be summoning her's from scrolls and a strange red-haired girl with glasses. He noticed several figures, dressed in the same clothes as Itachi.

Sasuke could barely believe his eyes. He saw most of the Akatsuki, Karin and Suigetsu from Hebi, not to mention most of his former friends from Konoha and even the Sand Village. Sakura stopped chatting with two other girls and looked at him.

"Hey, Naruto! Sasuke-kun is here!" Sakura shouted to Naruto. Naruto let the rasengan he was making fade away and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oh, great. I think Azula and Itachi's plan was to drive me insane." Sasuke whispered to Zuko.

"But isn't it just a little strange that they invited all of their mortal enemies to their wedding?" Their conversation was interrupted when Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long!", Ino said, hugging him. Zuko felt sorry for Sasuke.

"Who are you?", Sakura asked Zuko.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm also Azula's older brother.", Sakura looked at Katara.

"Is this the same Zuko you told me about? The one with anger management issues?" Katara motioned for Sakura to shut up.

"Yes. He's the one who you said reminded you of Sasuke.", Katara said desperately hoping to change the subject. She was thankful Zuko wasn't trying to hit her with a fire blast right now.

"I think it was nice of your sister to invite us all here five months early. Is she this nice all the time?", Naruto asked.

"Azula isn't nice. She always lies and is an evil jerk, even more of an evil jerk than her brother.", Sokka answered. Sasuke managed to push Ino away.

"She sounds like a perfect match for Itachi. They're both evil, hate their siblings and are powerful.", Sasuke told Naruto, Sakura and Ino. Zuko nodded.

"Toph, can you tell us if they're planning something?", Aang asked. Toph shook her head.

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes. I can't because the floor is carpet. And even if I could, I wouldn't be able to hear what they're saying with everyone talking."

"We have to find out what they are planning and stop them, no matter what the cost!", Rock Lee shouted, joining the conversation.

"But we still need a plan.", Katara pointed out. "We need to give them no time alone together, since that would be when they'd discuss their plan." Just then, Mai, Ty Lee, Tenten and Karin walked over. Everyone stopped talking. The people from Konoha followed Katara's lead.

"It's alright. We want to help. Ever since Azula met Itachi, she's been ignoring Ty Lee and me. She wouldn't even tell us her plan. Besides, it would give me some excitement." Mai explained.

"Why should we trust you?", Sokka asked.

"He does have a point. How do we know she's not working for the enemy?", Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, Ty Lee seems nice.", Sakura said. Katara nodded.

"Ty Lee and Mai seemed to have changed.", Katara agreed. Sokka sighed.

"Well if you say so, but when they betray us don't come crying to me!", Sokka said sarcastically.

"But how do we know who's on who's side!?", Naruto asked.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves.", Tenten said cheerfully. They all sat down, and the others joined them from around the party.

"Wait. That could take awhile. Maybe Zuko and that Sasuke guy could introduce us all.", Toph said. Zuko nodded.

"Right. I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. The bald kid with the arrow is Aang, the girl sitting next to me is Katara, and the stupid-looking one is her brother Sokka. The girl dressed in green with black hair is Toph and the girl with the warrior paint is Suki. The black-haired, pale-skinned girl is Mai and the one dressed in pink is Ty Lee.", Zuko finished. He looked toward Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The annoying blond kid with the stupid grin on his face is Naruto. The pink haired girl is Sakura, and who are you?" Sasuke asked the young man sitting next to her.

"I'm Sai, the newest member of Team 7.", he replied.

"Ok. That's Sai, the redhead girl is Karin and the one with sharp teeth is Suigetsu. The guy with the creepy eyebrows and the green jumpsuit is Rock Lee, and the girl sitting next to him is Tenten. Next to her is Neji. The others in order are Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Those are all the people on our side.", he murmured.

"So . . . does anyone have a plan yet?", Aang asked. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"What is your idea, Zuko?", Shikamaru asked. Zuko sighed.

"I doubt it's a good plan.", Katara whispered to Sakura and Sai. They all snickered. Zuko glared at her.

"My idea is for me and Sasuke to go on a fake double date with Azula and Itachi, with girls from our group. Some of the others can stake out wherever we're going.", Zuko finished.

"That's a pretty good idea, except what girl would want to go out on a date with you, even a fake one?", Katara asked. Zuko smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking about that and I decided you would be one of the best ones to come with us, since you're so doubtful my plan will work." Katara glared at him.

"And maybe Sakura should come with us too, since she seems so confident your plan will fail, too.", Sasuke said with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Sakura felt her self blush.

"Katara, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?", said a strange young man with an orange mask in a black cloak with clouds. Katara blushed.

"Sure, Tobi. I would love to!", Katara replied. She took the masked man's arm and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Who is that?", Zuko asked as he watched Katara dance with Tobi.

"Oh, that's Katara's boyfriend Tobi.", Aang replied.

"But he's wearing the same clothes as Itachi's group. Isn't she fraternizing with the enemy? What if he tricks her into telling him how we don't trust Azula and Itachi?"

"It's ok. Tobi is a good boy. He's on our side now.", Sakura added. Zuko sighed. Just then, Itachi walked over to their table.

"Are you enjoying the party?", Itachi asked grimly. Sasuke nodded.

"Big brother, I was wondering if Zuko, our girlfriends and I could go on a triple date with you and your fiancee Azula later tonight.", Sasuke asked. Sakura tried to suppress a giggle. Sasuke sounded like a little boy.

"Sure, Sasuke. Meet us in the main hall at sundown.", Itachi replied.

"Ok, big brother.", Sasuke said pretending to be cheerful. Spending the evening with Sakura, his brother and three almost strangers was _not_ his idea of fun.


	3. The Preperations

A/N: Please read and review. Hope you like it.

"Come on, Katara! This is going to be fun!", Tenten told her. Katara, Tenten, Sakura, Mai, Karin, Hinata and Ty Lee were out shopping for outfits in the plaza near the palace.

"No it's not. I hate Zuko. He's just doing this to torture me.", she sighed.

"How does this dress look?", Sakura asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful white dress with pink sakura blossoms.

"You look great Sakura! What about me?", Ty Lee asked. She was wearing a pink blouse with a dark pink layered skirt.

"I guess you look ok, if you like pink.", Mai replied. She, Tenten, Hinata and Karin had already picked out their outfits.

"I think you would look good in this dress.", Karin said to Katara, holding up a dress.

"It's perfect! Thanks, Karin!", Katara replied. The dress was white with a blue maple tree design that matched her eyes perfectly.

"You and Sakura are _**so**_ lucky you get to go on a date with hotties like Sasuke and Zuko, even if it's a fake one.", Karin told her.

"Believe me, I wish you could take my place. I hate Zuko. He's a jerk once you get to know him.", Katara told Karin.

"Do you and Zuko have a history together or something?", Tenten asked. Katara laughed.

"Not a romantic history, but I guess tying me to a tree, betraying me and trying to kill my best friend is sort of a history." Everyone gasped.

"But Zuko seems nice. He helped introduce me to Mai and Ty Lee and told Suigetsu to stop laughing at me.", Hinata said.

"He might seem nice at first, but he's not.", Katara told him.

"He doesn't hate you, Katara. After the Firelord put him in prison and Azula was dating Itachi, Ty Lee and I visited him often. He used to talk about you all the time and how sorry he was he betrayed you. He cares about you, even though he tries not to show it.", Mai told her. _Zuko cares about me_, Katara thought. Then she remembered her new boyfriend, Tobi.

"It doesn't matter. I hate him. Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?", Katara told her. Mai nodded understandingly.

"Even though you don't like Zuko, you should still try to enjoy yourself. I mean, I don't like Sasuke that way anymore but I'll just try to have a good time.", Sakura told Katara. The other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zuko stepped out wearing a red and black suit. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why are you so nervous anyway, Zuko?", Sai asked. Zuko sighed.

"I don't want her to get a worse impression of the Fire Nation then she already has by thinking we're uncivilized slobs. Sasuke feels the same way about the Uchiha clan.", he explained. Aang and Naruto laughed.

"Really, Zuko. You can stop lying. We know it's because you're crazy about this Catarah girl or whatever her name is..." Naruto said loudly.

"Her name is Katara!", Zuko and Aang shouted at the same time. Naruto nodded.

"I hate Katara. Have any of you seen the way she treats me? That's no way to treat a prince!", Zuko told them. Tobi smirked behind his mask.

"Are you really that blind? Katara is madly in love with you.", Tobi told him.

"What are you talking about? She's your girlfriend!", Zuko shouted.

"She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make you jealous, but seeing as it's not working I figured I'd tell you anyway. But you can't mention this to her.", he told them.

"Then why was she acting like she hated me?", Zuko asked. But before Tobi could reply, Naruto had already started talking.

"Girls do that all the time. They act like they hate you, but they're just doing it to hide their emotions.", Naruto told him. Tobi nodded in agreement.

"Zuko and I had better go meet them in the main hallway.", Sasuke told them. Aang looked at Zuko.

"Don't worry. We'll be right behind you.", Aang told him. Zuko smiled. He had never really worked in a team before, but he found he was beginning to like it. Zuko and Sasuke both walked to the main hall.

"Do you think what Tobi was saying was true?", Zuko asked Sasuke. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just met the guy. Itachi's friend Kisame told me Tobi likes to joke around a lot, but I don't know if I should trust him or not.", Sasuke said.

"Well, I hope we can gather at least some information on what Azula and Itachi are up to. Then we can show Sai, Sakura and Katara that our plan worked.", Sasuke nodded in agreement with Zuko. They heard laughing coming from the opposite hall and saw Sakura and Katara. The four glared at each other for what felt like hours before Sakura broke the silence.

"Azula and Itachi are late.", she said. Sasuke smirked.

"What's so funny?", Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking of when Naruto, you and I used to have to wait for Kakashi.", he told her.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do after you kill Itachi? Are you going to come back to the Leaf Village with Naruto and me?", she asked suddenly with tears beginning to well up in her green eyes. Sasuke could tell she had been waiting to ask the question since he had arrived. _I've never really thought about that_, he thought.

"I don't know.", he replied. Just then, Itachi and Azula came walking down the hallway.

"So, are you ready?", Itachi asked.


End file.
